


A Soccer Life Story

by onebigroughdraft



Series: I was made (for loving you) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebigroughdraft/pseuds/onebigroughdraft
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are working on building a life together. With their friends and family by their side, this couple will experience all that life has to offer- the ups, the downs, and of course, the soccer.orThe sequel to A Soccer Love Story





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's here. The (hopefully) highly anticipated sequel to A Soccer Love Story. I thought I'd do something different with this though- instead of one clear storyline, it'll be a collection of one-shots from different moments in the lives of Clarke and Lexa. That way you guys can contribute with things you want to see as well. This first chapter is really just an introduction, but I can't wait for you guys to read the rest of what's in store for our favorite couple!

Lexa flexed her hands, the Commander mode washing over her as she stared down her opponent.

She scoffed, eyes never wavering from the girl across from her.

“I’ve faced stronger opponents than you and emerged victorious,” she stated boldly. 

Blue eyes narrowed, staring the soccer star down as she scoffed at the challenge in Lexa’s tone.

“You’ve _never_ faced someone like me,” the girl retorted.

Lexa glared, and without taking her eyes off of the other girl, flipped the coin in the air, letting it land on the rug between them. The two looked down in tandem, and Lexa raised her arms in triumph as she saw how it landed.

“Yes! Tails! I win!” she yelled, whooping victoriously.

Clarke groaned, and shook her head, though there was a small smile on her face as Lexa broke into an awkward dance shuffle.

“I call bullshit on these results!” Clarke exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. “This is the _fourth_ time in a row you’ve gotten to pick the movie for movie night!”

“Fair’s fair, babe,” Lexa said happily, jumping over the back of the couch and plopping down.

“Fine, we’ll watch Pitch Perfect 2 for the _billionth_ time,” Clarke said, rolling her eyes. “But sequels are never as good as the original Lex,” the doctor continued, making herself comfortable on the couch next to the soccer player.

Lexa just smiled, shaking her head.

“That’s not true,” she argued, grabbing a handful of popcorn and throwing some into her mouth. “We keep getting better.”

“We’re not characters in a story,” Clarke pointed out, rolling her eyes.

Lexa turned to look at the other girl, grinning. “Yeah, but if our relationship _was_ a story, we’d be in the sequel right now.”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend, whose bright green eyes were shining as they stared back at the blonde doctor.

“Oh yeah?” Clarke asked, leaning closer.

Lexa nodded her head, her eyes flitting down to Clarke’s lips before connecting with blue once more.

“Sequel started when we moved in together,” Lexa said softly, smiling gently as her girlfriend moved even closer.

Clarke gently pushed Lexa’s shoulders until the soccer player obliged, lying down on the couch as the doctor crawled forward, straddling her girlfriend’s hips.

“So when does the third one come out?” Clarke whispered, her face only inches away from Lexa’s.

Lexa just smirked, thinking of the ring that had caught her eye last week when she passed the jewelry store in the mall. She was saved from answering when Clarke finally closed the small gap between them. 

Lexa closed her eyes at the feel of Clarke’s lips against her own.

She never got tired of the swooping feeling in her stomach or how her chest warmed when Clarke kissed her. 

When she and Clarke had first moved in together, she had to admit that she had been slightly worried—not because she was having second thoughts about living with Clarke, but because she wasn’t used to having roots. Lexa was always traveling—it was, after all, a huge part of her job. But settling down in Seattle—playing fifteen minutes from where she grew up as a child—had been nothing but extraordinary so far.

As for her and Clarke—things were better than ever. Sure, they still got into small arguments, like whose turn it was to do the dishes or who forgot to do the laundry, but Lexa wouldn’t trade those disagreements for anything. Those arguments told a tale—they were just a small part in an even bigger story—that her and Clarke were building a life together.

And there was nothing Lexa was more excited about than that.

Clarke moved her mouth to Lexa’s neck, breaking the soccer player out of her thoughts. She closed her eyes, holding the doctor tighter against her.

“Maybe we can postpone the movie for a little bit and—”

“We’re here! Eww, stop making out!”

She felt Clarke laugh into her neck, and Lexa sighed, before opening her eyes and turning to see Raven and Octavia standing in the doorway.

“Can I help you?” she asked, refusing to let Clarke move from her position on top of her.

“We’re here for movie night, duh,” Raven said, looking at Lexa like she had forgotten something important.

“We’re not—”

“You told me during workout this morning that we were having a movie night,” Octavia said, entering the apartment fully and closing the door behind her. 

“Yes, we as in me and Clarke—”

“Besides, we brought pizza,” Raven continued, holding up two boxes.

“And beer!” Octavia added, showing them the two cases of six packs she was carrying.

“Ooooh, pizza!” Clarke said excitedly, scrambling off of Lexa and joining her friends.

She turned to her girlfriend, who had sat up on the couch, looking glumly at their friends.

“There’s also garlic bread?” Octavia offered.

Lexa opened her mouth to reply when her stomach let out a grumble, and she rolled her eyes before standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

“Fine, but we’re using the placemats this time,” Lexa called from the kitchen, grabbing cups and plates from the cupboard. “I don’t want you pigs to get grease stains on our coffee table.”

“Clarke! Your girlfriend insulted us!” Raven exclaimed in faux anger, putting the pizza boxes on top of the coffee table and taking a seat on the couch.

“Yeah, defend us Griff!” Octavia added, sitting down next to Raven and crossing her arms.

Clarke snorted, and Lexa shook her head as she came back into the room.

“I was talking about Clarke,” Lexa said. “I don’t understand how she always manages to drop tomato sauce on her shirt when we’re eating pizza.”

“Hey!” Clarke pouted, sitting next to Raven, who swung around and placed her legs on top of her blonde friend. “I go hard in the paint, ok?”

Lexa and Octavia laughed, while Raven held her hand up for a fist bump, which Clarke happily reciprocated.

“So, what are we watching?” Octavia asked as Lexa took a seat next to her on the couch.

“Pitch Perfect 2,” Lexa and Clarke both answered.

“Yes,” Raven cheered.

“For the billionth time?” Octavia groaned. 

She turned towards Clarke, who just shrugged.

“You lost the coin toss _again_?” Octavia asked.

“Unfortunately,” Clarke answered glumly.

“That’s like the fourth time in a row,” Octavia commented. She was silent for a moment before speaking again. “You know, Lexa’s lucky coin toss streak is suspiciously similarly to Raven’s lucky coin toss streak back in college when we flipped a coin every time to see who got to pick what kind of food we got…”

Clarke’s eyes widened as Lexa and Raven looked at one another, before quickly looking away.

“You mean when Raven was using that _trick_ coin to cheat?” Clarke asked, voice rising.

“Raven, can you hand me a slice of pizza, please?” Lexa asked.

“Certainly,” Raven replied, the two of them ignoring Clarke looking back and forth between them while Octavia was trying not to laugh.

“I expected better from an Olympian _and_ World Cup champion,” Clarke huffed, taking the slice of pizza Raven offered her and leaning back into the couch cushions with a scowl on her face.

Raven and Octavia just snickered, while Lexa just shrugged and stood up, leaning over to kiss Clarke on the cheek before settling back in to her seat.

“If your fans heard about this,” Clarke grumbled, shaking her head.

“Shhh, the movie is starting babe,” Lexa answered happily.

“The sequel is never as good as the original,” Octavia muttered around her bite of pizza.

“Guess we’ll see, won’t we?” Raven asked, eyes never leaving the screen.

Clarke and Octavia both rolled their eyes.

“We’ve _already_ seen, Rae,” Clarke said.

“Since this is the billionth time we’ve watched this,” Octavia added.

Lexa and Raven both shushed the other two.

“Shhh, it’s starting!”

**Author's Note:**

> Things you want to see in the sequel? Submit your prompts to onebigroughdraft.tumblr.com or drop a comment here and let me know! Or if you don't have a prompt and just want to say hi, then please feel free. I hope y'all are still with me!


End file.
